


set in stone

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUish, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Indiana Jones, M/M, Post-Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, kageyama is bryce, oikawa is cool, oikawa is lara croft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Oikawa Tooru was born, he was destined for greatness. He was born like a gentlemen. His brown soft hair and bright brown eyes showed promise. His mother was proud to have given birth to such a beautiful child. His pale skin made him look like an angel. But unfortunately, his mother wasn't able to see his son grow up.the haikyuu x tomb raider/indiana jones au that no ones asked for!





	set in stone

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy! i watched tomb raider and this idea popped in my head!

When Oikawa Tooru was born, he was destined for greatness. He was born like a gentlemen. His brown soft hair and bright brown eyes showed promise. His mother was proud to have given birth to such a beautiful child. His pale skin made him look like an angel. But unfortunately, his mother wasn't able to see his son grow up. She died after labor, leaving the widower to raise the child. But the moments they spent together were the best. Haruto Oikawa was left to help his child into the world. 

As he grew, his curiosity also grew. He wandered beyond the doors that had no explanation, and his chubby small legs leading him.

The Oikawa’s was a rich well invested family filled with money and glory. His father was a famous archaeologist always digging through history. While his relatives were more interested in making a man suited for a family, Oikawa wanted to dine into his father’s work. When he was 5, his father let him into his study. He scoured through artifacts as his father explained all of them.

“Tooru, here is the necklace worn by Nefertiti in ancient egypt.” 

“This is the pot used by the natives in america.” 

It was filled was sweet days of sand and chalk. He sat in his lap, as his father told him stories of brave men and women and fearsome animals that ruled the lands that came before them. 

“Father, do you think I could become just like you?” he asked, eyes wide and full of curiosity. He chuckled and patted his head.

“Tooru, you can do anything if you put your mind to it.” 

They drank hot cocoa and sat under the stars as he pointed to the planets and the constellations. Some Days were good and others were lonely. He was the only child and surrounded by maids and butlers trying to fix him up. As he grew older, he wondered around the lands fenced up from the woods. He read the stories that he was told of, he was homeschooled making him bored and restless from his studies. He was a beautiful boy, making him attracted to girls his own age, he went to etiquette classes to be taught his manners. He was often surrounded by small girls in fluffy dresses and caked up in make-up. He faked a smile and was polite, it was what he was supposed to do. 

 

But he yearned to go outside, he wanted to explore the world outside of his large house. 

But he was confined. Stuck, always on the inside. At the age of 13, he knew everything. History, science, how to read and write. The perfect child. His father would often stay late nights in his study and never come out. He was rarely invited anymore. Oikawa, then for a while stopped caring. He would build and create inventions to keep him company.

 

One night he discovers something. A red amulet, its gold and has rhinestones circling the big jewel.

“Father! Look what I found!” he says in excitement. His father looks at him from his big glasses framing his face with a kind smile. 

“Tooru, that’s amazing.” he finds a string and hangs it from around his neck. 

Happily the days grow longer as his father goes on expeditions. At first, they lasted a day or two. Then a couple more days. Then a week. To months and months at a time. When he turns 16, he gets his wish. 

He goes with his father on a search. They journey through mountains, in search of artifacts stowed away from seerers. But that also turns rare. He sees his father packing up in his office one late night. 

“Are you going on a travel? Let me come!” but he shakes his head. 

“It’s too dangerous. You have your studies, your mother would want you to complete school.” this makes him angry. 

“Father, please!” he begs but he only shakes his head. 

“This will keep you safe.” he taps the necklace slung on his chest. He grips it hard. 

“Please come back.” he whispers, hugging him. 

Per his father's wishes, he does continue his studies, acting like nothing has happened. He receives good marks as expected. 

He meets a friend. Well they weren’t friends at first. They met in college. Two months have past by and there was no word of his father. He got letters every now and then but they stopped. 

The boy’s name was Kageyama Tobio. He was brilliant and logical. He was also socially awkward and horrible at making friends. They were rivals at first, always racing to compete for everything. 

But then they settled their differences and accepted each other. He was still headstrong at his father arrival. 

It grew to a year and a half and he gave up. He didn’t have a funeral, he dug a head stone in the grass of the back of his house.  He invited Kageyama and they silently paid their respects. They grew older side by side. He trained after college to be an archaeologist just like his father. He could the danger, he loved the adrenaline and the rushing pulse of discovery. 

“Tobio help me train.” he said one day. They were looking his father's piles of paperwork. The warm hot breeze making them sweaty and hot. 

He looked at him quizzically.

“How?” he hold him his plan, he wanted for him to make a training simulation to help him get ready. A robot. 

“A droid for fighting.” kageyama finalized. He nodded and he thought about it. 

“I could do it. It would take a while. Assemble the pieces, create the software….” he was mumbling and he grinned. Kageyama’s gear was running. Two weeks later, they made a glass work area for Kageyama even if he still refused to stay in of the 36 rooms that were in the house. It had all his supplies and made him happy. Over the course of the weeks, he taught himself, judo, self-defense, and how to fight. He built up stamina and endurance to make him faster. Trained late nights to work-out and during the day he studied the books left by his father. 

Two weeks later, Kageyama said it was ready. 

It was amazing. It helped him fight and grow stronger. 

Kageyama was also his training partner, even though he despised it. They spared together and he had gun practice. He remembered the first time to touched a weapon, it scared him. But he loved it, the ring. The bullet sailing home. They worked flexibly and they traveled all over the world searching for lost items. He made acquaintances and learned culture. He cut most connection with his family, knowing they’d interfere with his job. Oikawa becomes known throughout the land. People fear him and look up to him. 

But more fear. 

He had fear sometimes, he’d wake up shaking a dream of his father stirring him. He couldn’t wake Kageyama up, that was pesky. He already done so much. 

Then one night, his amulet starts glowing, it bright and blinds him. He stumbles to take it off. He presses the rock, nothing happens. It wouldn’t stop, and he ran out and across the lawn to where Kageyama’s camper stood. He banged the door, nothing. He sighed, and banged it a couple more times. The door swings open to reveal a sleepy looking Kageyama. His hair sticking out in different places. He wanted to laugh and make fun of him, but he’d save that for later. He rushes past him. 

“Look.” he points to his necklace, and Kageyama takes it from his hand. 

“It’s glowing.” he murmurs, rubbing it with his hands, Oikawa snorts.

“No shit.” he starts, but Kageyama holds up a hand to stop him. He walks to his table and puts it under the light and places his glasses on his nose. He fiddles with the rim and then smashes it. Oikawa reaches out to stop him.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he protests. Inside, he notices is a paper. He grabs from Kageyama and opens it.

_ Tooru, if you have finally opened this then I’m already gone.  _

_ You’re smart, I knew you’d do it.  _

_ This amulet that you found, is one of a kind. It’s powerful and if anyone got their hands on it then they’d be able to move on to the next step.  _

_ Only can you prevent this. You don’t a lot of time. _

_ People will be racing against the clock to get it too. You must find what lures deep inside the most purest souls and scavenge along the rainiest summits and there you will find it. Beware of outliers that may stop you but you must keep on going. Once you attain that piece destroy it and the amulet when the moon reaches the highest point. If you don’t then the world will be in danger.  _

“Tobio?” he looks up, looking up and he flashes him a great smile. 

“Were going to visit an old foe.” 

But he might be the only one that could help. He makes the call. 

Actually, this will probably be the biggest mistake. He knows this but he wants to piss him off, it’s fun. 

He packs his bag, and informs that staff that they have a break. He dresses in his khaki cargo pants and leather jacket. 

He returns back outside to see Kageyama waiting for him. 

“Where are we going?” he asks him. 

“France.” he looks at him in disbelief. He rolls his eyes and goes to the back of the house. Inside are the cars and vehicles of his father’s. He goes to the back of the storage area. It was his father’s helicopter.

Kageyama’s eyes turn big and he watches as Oikawa throws his duffel into the back of the helicopter. He turns it on and the blades whipp in circles. 

“You coming or not Tobio?” he asks and kageyama scurries to the passenger seat and they board off, the helicopter lifting into the air. Kageyama looks unsteady and about to throw up so he gives him a bag and he hurls his guts out. The ride takes a few hours as they discuss where they’ll stay. They drop the helicopter in a closed off area nearby. The weather was cold as he tightened his trench coat. He finds st-gervais-et-st-protais the church that they settled on meeting. The exterior is beautiful gold and shiny. Kageyama moves to follow him. 

Tobio stay here. This is between me and him.” he chides and he tsks but is reluctant. He adjusts his holster and enters. It’s empty except for the figure with his back facing him. He steps slowly.

“Ushiwaka.” he says slowly. The figure turns around, and reveals the olive-haired man. His left eye covered in a black eyepatch. 

“Oikawa tooru. We meet again.” unfazed by the name. Stoic and brutal as always. 

“I need your help.” Help? Wrong choice of words Oikawa.

“Help? You never need my help you always sway me away.” he grits his teeth.

“I know. But what is this?” he holds up the necklace and sees beyond his expression lies interest. 

“Why do you have that?” 

“It’s mine, it’s important. Answer the question will you?” this was annoying. 

“It’s emerald, the origin is Brazil a worship tool from the natives.” he answers. 

 

“Thank you Ushiwaka see that wasn’t that hard.” he smiles pointingly and turns around. He feels a hand on his shoulder, making him pause.

“Give that to me, I need it.” he grins and pats his hands away.

“Waka-chan, are you doing to kill me?” he asks, and sees the silver flash of the knife from the corner of his eyes. 

“I won’t if you give the amulet to me. I need it.” so he was right. He was going after the same thing. 

“And if I don’t?!” he sings and flips Ushijima’s wrist forcing him to drop the knife. 

“Oikawa, you should’ve joined me, we need you on our team, join us.” 

“Kill me now then.” he drawls pressing the knife against his neck. Stiffly, he doesn’t move. 

“I won’t. But if we run into you again. I will kill you and take the amulet.” he steps back. 

Whistling he starts to leave, he stops at the door. He flashes one more smile.

“Liking the new eyepatch, watch your back or you might lose the other eye.” he closes the door behind him. 

 

Kageyama comes running up to him as soon as he exits.

“He didn’t hurt you?” he demands and he laughs, rubbing his forehead. He scowls and wiggles away.

“Of course he didn’t don’t worry your little head, I know where we have to go next.” Kageyama frowns. 

“Brazil. But first I need new clothes.” he announces and drags him to the nearest mall. Paris was pretty in the nighttime. They went through multiple stores buying small things throughout. He feels eyes all around him. He pulls Kageyama aside right beside the water fountain.

“I think someone’s following us.” he hisses, he grabs his glasses and puts them on. He scans the mall, the numbers and identities swirling. He sees a spiky-haired man looking at him.

“Bingo.” he whispers. Kageyama asks if where he’s going but he ignores him and walks to the nearest restroom. He closes the door, and hides behind one the door. The door opens, and he pounces, flipping him over, knee on his sternum. He closes in.

“Why are you following me?” he scoffs. Pulling the collar close. He finally sees the man. His spiky hair and deep green with flecks of gray. Like a storm. He wears a flannel and tight trousers hugging  his legs. His hands bump his chin, a stubble pricks his finger and he moves away. 

A chipped grin is what he gets.

“I’d appreciate if you get off me, you’re like a log Oikawa.” it says, huffing. 

“How do you know my name?” he demands, and as he’s distracted he’s flipped over on the ground. He grunts at the sudden contact with the floor. 

“Oikawa Tooru, I know you have the amulet. I’m here to help you, I was a friend of your father.” 

_ He knew his father.  _

“What do you want?” he hears a laugh from above.

“Were doing to brazil right?” he asks. 

“Get off me and I’ll tell you.” he feels his weight drop and stands up to pin him, but he’s beaten to it. 

“No funny business.” he growls. He sighs and smooths out his hair.

“Fine, yes I’m going to brazil my father sent me destroy the piece.” he spats, standing up. 

“Let’s go.” he grabs his hand. How does he even trust this stranger? He doesn’t even know his name for god’s sake!

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” he was easy to read. He finds Kageyama, who looks extremely confused and about to kill Oikawa.

“Oikawa, who is this man? Is he the one that was stalking us?” he glares at Iwaizumi. 

“This is Iwaizumi, he knew my father and he’s helping us.” Kageyama doesn’t look convinced. 

The alarms ring out, and he ducks to take cover. 

“We have to get out of here!” people are scrambling to run out, and they go to find the exit. 

“Tendou don’t be stupid. Ushijima told us strictly to find Oikawa and bring him to him, were not here to go shopping.” a stern voice vibrates below them.

The footsteps near them are heavy, consisting of two three people maybe?

“Ushijima just couldn’t wait.” he mutters and Iwaizumi gives a glance. 

“Cover me.” he mumbles. Iwaizumi nods and he jumps from the stairs. Landing softly behind the pair. The deeper voiced one had white gray hair with dyed tips at the end. The man beside him had ecstatic red hair and wide eyes. 

“Am i late?” they turn around.

“Ushijima warned you. He needs the amulet. You can go the easy way or the hard way.” he steps forward. 

“It’s more fun if it’s hard…” he grabs his guns from his waist and starts shooting. They both duck and avoid the bullets.

Damn Ushijima’s men. He trained them well. They start firing and he dodges them easily. 

“Wakatoshi was right, you’d be hard.” the red-haired one comments his eyes raking over him. 

“Tendou….” 

“Semi, his protege is pretty good.” he narrows his eyes. Firing a their ankles, it catches on their feet and he howls.

“I am not his protege!” he whines. They knew each other in college. That's it. 

He does a somersault and flings his knife, it lodges into Semi’s arm. He shouts and drops his knife. 

“I suggest you run.” and Iwaizumi gives a warning shot from above. They run off and Iwaiuzumi slides down the railing. 

“Not bad.” he flicks his head. He turns to his partner.

“Kageyama how far is Alta Foresta?” he clicks on his device and pulls up the map.

“A day, less than that probably.” he clicks his tongue. 

“Good, let’s go to brazil.” he chants at the empty space.

“But Oikawa, I still don’t trust him.” he points to Iwaizumi and he glances at him.

“I will kill him if he does anything iffy.” he clarifies and they exit to where the helicopter was. Kageyama moves to the back and iwaizumi takes his place. 

“Do you want me to fly?” Iwaizumi asks politely. He shakes his head.

“Can you even fly a helicopter?” he asks mused. 

“I took classes, my father was in the force.” he says stiffly and he regrets saying that. 

“I’m sorry.” he trails off and clutches the steer tightly. This was all weary, it was stressing him out. He feels a hand on his wrist.

“It’s ok, you’ll be able to do this. After all, he trusts you the most.”

_ Trust?  _ He didn’t know how he really liked that word right now.

Did he really know anything about his father. He sets him on a journey and trusts him with a stranger. He glances at Iwaizumi, his rough rugged features stark.

_ A handsome stranger.  _ He shakes his head and faces forward.

“How’d you meet, kageyama?” he asks, nudging towards his sleeping figure.

“We were rivals in College, he’s awkward but he’s actually a good person.” he remarks. Kageyama would kill him if he heard those words. 

“Just like your father.” Iwaizumi says. He whips to his side.

“My father?” 

“Your keen eye and talent to see between the layers.” he didn’t take compliments well.

“It’s nothing, just something I’ve grown through the years.”  
They continue flying for a while longer, and he hears the snores a little while after. His eyes start to droop and he blinks to keep them open. 

 

It’s three hours later when they arrive in Brazil. He flies the copter down to a landing area and wakes them up. It’s morning when they got there. 

Kageyama points to a motel and they head inside.

“How many rooms?” the lady at the reception asks.

“Two.” kageyama says and Oikawa says “one” he glares at him and they he pays irritated. The rooms are right besides each other and he feels embarrassed suddenly. Iwaizumi snaps him out of a daze.

“You take a shower, I’ll find a map for the temple.” he nods and heads into the small bathroom that’s nothing compared to his old home. He feels weird, rooming with a man he barely knows but feels attracted to. He stands underneath the water until he goes numb and wraps a towel around his waist. He puts on a shirt when he sees him.

“This is pretty.” Iwaizumi comments, in his hand as he leans the window is the amulet, contrasting against his eyes. 

“Don’t touch that.” he says furiously. Was he going to steal it? A hoax?

“I can’t no to that pretty face.” he bows his head, but doesn’t let go. He reaches over and Iwaizumi grabs his hand.

“You know when I first saw you. I thought to myself, what’s a pretty boy like you doing in the middle of france. But then I saw it, those eyes just like your father’s. They spoke of adventure. I was drawn to you, and now I can’t let go.” he pulls him close. He pulls him in for a kiss, his lips surprisingly soft. They tasted of mint and sandalwood. He tries to push back but he’s stuck. He bits the bottom lip hard until he draws blood. Iwaizumi yelps and lets go.

“Dammit” he curses, licking his lips. He knew playing with him would be dangerous but he did it anyway. 

He grabs him by the collar and kisses him until his lips swell. He opens his mouth and their tongues slide together wet. He finds his hands clinching his hair, it’s soft. The other hand trails down his bicep as he presses the muscled arm. He bits and nips lightly through and he hears a groan, realizing it was him. He sucks on the lobe of his ear, his legs are being lifted and he yelps in surprise. He’s placed onto the bed and Iwaizumi climbs on top him. Their mouths work together as he moves his hands to unbutton his shirt, his lips move down his neck biting and he works faster. His lips travel to his collarbone and he sucks, his hips bucking. He moves his hands as they caress his abs before moving down lower. Their shirts are thrown and he flips him over. 

“How straight foward.” he deadpans and he gasps as his ass is cupped the fingers trail to his hips and he grinds towards the friction, kissing him once more. 

“Shut up.” he growls, and chucks his pants off. Iwaizumi follows and his eyes look hungry. He pulls him gets to work. 

Every thrust is pleasure and every moan he makes is followed by more. He’s sweaty and sticky when they finish. 

“Iwaizumi.” he groans moving up and down, his fingers dig into his back as he comes. He falls into the bed and he falls asleep

 

The next morning he rises well before Iwaizumi, he makes no sounds as he dresses. He was glad that he was able to meet him, got a good fuck out of it, but it was all play and games. He had to focus and having him around would only distract him. He buckles his weapon and finds a sticky note and a pen.

_ Iwaizumi, I’m sorry. Thank you for everything. I hope we meet soon, I need to do this alone.  _ He writes and places it on his bedside. He leaves Kageyama a wade of cash and a note too. He feels crappy for leaving his only friend but he had to do this alone. He slides the emerald around his neck and closes the door. He decides not the take the helicopter, leaving it for Kageyama. He asks the receptionist for directions of the tourist sight. He takes a bus and then buys a tourist guide to lead him. 

“Oikawa, well, well, well?” Kuroo says arms crossing in a lopsided smirk. 

“Kuroo take me to Alta Foresta.” he says giving him the money, he smiles and opens the seat to his car, and they ride the bumpy roads of the trail.

“What are you here?” he asks.

“Something I have to do.” he lifts the necklace. His eyes show recognition, and he nods. 

“I’ll take you as far as the road’s lead us.” and he thanked him, but really this was a favor in debt. His father had left him connections to get him in and out and one of them was Kuroo Tetsurou, his father’s co-worker. 

“Did kageyama come with you?” he winces and lead his eyes to the lush greenery surrounding them. Kuroo laughs and shrugs his arm around Oikawa.

“You left your partner? What else did you leave behind a boyfriend?” 

“Shut up, Kuroo he’s just a one-night stand. He helped us and I let him go.”

“Stupid Oikawa always so brave, and this is where I leave you.” he stops at a crumbling temple.

“The temple of the green.” it looked like nothing. 

“Thank you.” he says and Kuroo waves him off and says good-bye. He takes a deep breath, he only had a few hours before the moon reached its highest point. He takes a step and moves into the shrine. 

 

The ground is uneven and he hears voices, and he travels away from it. He shines his amulet and it glows to the east and he takes a right. The path leads him to a dead end, he sighs and turns back, when he notices the strange patterns along the walls, he traces it with his hands and it guides him to a picture he presses it and it rumbles. The section of the wall sinks and there it was. 

The missing piece. He guesses it was that. It was also green and drooped like a bracelet. The voices grew louder and he crept into the opening, leading him to a cliff. 

“Oikawa give it here.” 

He was here. There was Semi and Tendou from before, and what he assumed his lackeys.

“You really need people to protect you.” he sneers, and with a wave they back off. He takes a step foward and he takes a step backward. Oikawa steps to punch and it’s deflected so he counters. A hand crushes his palm and he’s pulled to the floor. The items are plucked from his grasp.

“Leave them alone!” he screams, and Ushijima feels them in his hands. 

“Oikawa, this could’ve been easier.” he rumbles, and Oikawa tries to wiggle from his grasp but he’s stuck. 

“Bastard.” he snarls, he hated losing.

Then a gunshot rings out, and Ushijima falls on top him. He rolls him off of him and springs up taking the jewels from his hand.

There stood Iwaizumi. His savior, the gun cocked in front of Oikawa. He doesn’t see any of his minions in sight. 

“You’re a piece of trash you know that right?” he runs up to hug him and a bright light shines behind him.

“Do it now!” he nods, he takes out the green material and puts them together as one. They slot perfectly, and he smashes them to the ground as the moon rises.

There’s brightness surrounded him and he grows blind. He opens his eyes and he finds himself in his father’s study. He sees his father, wrinkled slightly with the same warm smile that he saw last with.

“Is that you?” his voice cracks, he comes closer.

“Tooru, I’m so proud of you.” he says and tears fall. He misses him so much, the sight of him only makes him cry.

“It’s really you.” 

“You are in your consciousness, you must wake up, their waiting for you.”

Yes, they are. 

Iwaizumi.

Kageyama.

His family. 

“Thank you father.” he hugs him, reaching out. 

“Be brave Tooru.” he hears and it grows black.

“Oikawa.” the voice prods and he flutters his eyes open to see Kageyama and Iwaizumi looking concerned. He smiles. He’s outside, the sun shining in his face.

“Are you ok? When you crushed the pieces you went unconscious.” 

“Im fine.” he reaches to touch his cheek, it warm. He grabs his hand and Iwaizumi tolds it back.

“Thank you.” he cups him and kisses him gently. The kiss is slow and perfect, just it’s meant to be.

“Gross.” he hears and Kageyama looks disturbed but relieved. He hugged them both.

They help him stand up.

“Let’s go home.” he hears Iwaizumi whisper, and clutches his waist.

It was an enough of a battle for today.

_ Home.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks! i know this was short and snappy but it was fun!
> 
> lara croft-oikawa
> 
> bryce-kageyama
> 
> bad guy-ushijima
> 
> helper dude-kuroo
> 
> mr.croft-oikawa's dad
> 
> iwaizumi are the partners that help her not a specific character!


End file.
